


Physical Therapy

by Byun_bun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Bruises, Comfort Food, Domestic Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Soulmates, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun
Summary: Hyunjin's delicately crafted snow globe had just fallen from the top shelf, shattering around him, the pieces falling apart and scattering, the shimmering glitter forever seeping into the cracks, forever to be seen, but always out of reach.Or, Jeongin finds his bestfreind Hyunjin in a terrible state, locked away in his apartment.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: AGIBBANG FEST





	Physical Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt, #0026:
> 
> This prompt is a heavy one, but writing this was both calming and healing on my mind. 
> 
> Please, read the tags, this could be very triggering to some. 
> 
> This is fictional, and not how I portray the boys in anyway.

There had been so many signs, so many clear noticable signs, this bright neon kind that blinded you while you were driving. But, somehow Jeongin had missed them all.

Had he really missed them or had he just sloughed them off?

The pulling of sleeves when he would enter a room, a sudden obsession with baggy clothes, the canceling plans at the last minute.

It was all things that just weren't Hyunjin. Hyunjin was a warm presence, always smiling and laughing even at the worst of jokes. He lived care-free, enjoying his early twenties, his weekdays filled with studying and attending his classes regularly. But his weekends? Those were spent partying and tossing himself into laps of strangers. 

Hyunjin craved attention. But it was always harmless attention, one that probably stemmed from a lack of empathy as a child. Craving the feeling of hands on his skin, body embraced by men much larger than him.

It was just so harmless. No matter what, he was Jeongin's person, his best friend. And Jeongin had neglected him in the worst of ways, he had sloughed him off thinking it was just like the other times, crumbling down to the earth after reaching a new high.

Jeongin bit at his lip, pacing around the carpeted hallway. Hyunjin wasn't answering the door, no matter how many times he knocked, there was just nothing. The old light in the hallway flickered, this apartment was so shitty. Jeongin wished that Hyunjin would just come live with him already, there was no point in him paying rent when he could just live with Jeongin for free, but Hyunjin would never accept hand-outs from anyone, he might have been a clingy mess, but he was a strong independent soul that would never be caught dead falling upon someone else for security.

That never stopped him from being taken advantage of, every man in his life, more cruel than the last. There was Jisung, a college loser that had used Hyunjin for six months while he fucked around with other people, collecting all the gifts that were given to him and dropping Hyunjin the minute he was caught. Then there was Jinyoung, nearly double Hyunjin's age, a psychologist that enjoyed prodding at the inside of Hyunjin's fascinating brain, using him for research as if he wasn't even a real person. And then there was Minho, the latest of Hyunjin's obsessions, the popular lacrosse player from their university team.

"Hyunjin, come on, just open the door," Jeongin pleaded, cold palm pressed flat into the wooden door, "I know you're in there, it's been days, Hyunjin."

He sighed, reaching down into his jean pocket, fishing out his phone and calling Hyunjin. He listened, the ringtone faded in the background, ringing and ringing until the answering machine picked up.

“Hyunjin, come on.” Jeongin whined, "I've got over two-hundred hours logged on skyrim, I'm sure I can pick this lock."

"Go away," Hyunjin finally cried out, voice muffled by multiple doors, but it was apparent that he had been crying.

“Please just let me in. I’ll sit out here all night if you don’t.”

There was a long silence. Jeongin closed his eyes, he could feel that something was off this time, it wasn’t like the other times, the lack of recent netflix updates and left-on-read messages being a few of the off putting signs.

The lock clicked over, heavy footsteps fading away from the door.

Jeongin stepped inside, the apartment was dark, not a stitch of light to be found, an overwhelming stale smell that lingered thick in the air. Hyunjin’s shoes were spaced apart, not in their usual neat position. Jeongin lowered his eyes, making his way through the porch to the kitchen where he flicked on the kitchen light. A pan of charred food sat on the stove, a bottle of wine tipped over on the counter, wine glasses shattered on the kitchen floor in a mess of dried red wine that was long dried.

The kitchen table was still set, a bowl of dried out salad and breadsticks sitting in the middle of the table.

Jeongin swallowed, jaw clenching as he turned away from the kitchen searching for Hyunjin. The living room floor covered in glass pebbles, and shattered vases, the vases that had meant so much Hyunjin. Jeongin could still vividly remember Hyunjin's big doe eyes as he begged for them on one of their road trips. Jeongin weaved around the mess making his way to the bedroom where Hyunjin laid on the bed, knees tucked up to his chest, arms wrapped around them. Body drowned out by a mess of black fabric, sweatpants and a large hoodie.

“Hyunjin,” Jeongin whispered, his heart breaking at the sight, the bridge of his nose tingling as he bit back tears. "Hyunjin, come on. Look at me."

"Jeongin, just go home," Hyunjin croaked, voice raw and hurting, "I'm fine. You're going to get me written up for being loud outside my door."

Jeongin flicked on the light, stomping towards the bed, "You don't get to shut me out!"

"Jeongin!" Hyunjin wailed as he clawed down the hood of his sweater, stretching it down over his face, but it was already too late. Jeongin has seen it, he has seen it and his heart broke into a million pieces, burning and heating, igniting a fire of kindling.

"Did he do that," Jeongin faltered, teething grinding together as his jaw clenched.

"Just leave it," Hyunjin sobbed, "Just leave."

"I'm not leaving you!" Jeongin shouted, "Don't you get it, you're my person, I'm never going to leave you."

"That's why it hurts so bad," Hyunjin gasps, coughing as his body begins to tremble again, "I don't want you to hate me."

Jeongin stilled, eyes softening as he fought back tears. Hyunjin needed him. He didn't need a lecture or someone to drill him with questions while he was in such a vulnerable state. Jeongin turned back off the light and crawled into the bed, squeezing his body tight up against Hyunjin, arm draping over the others waist.

"Hyunjin?" Jeongin whispered, "Do you wanna hear a joke?"

Hyunjin's warm hand pressed over Jeongin's, "I do."

"Mmm," Jeongin hummed, nuzzling his forehead into Hyunjin's back, "Why did the dragonborn go up to the greybeard tower?" There was silence, "To see what all the fus was all about."

"You need to stop playing so much skyrim," Hyunjin chuckled, coughing slightly as his grip tightened on Jeongin's hand, "Jeongin... I don't think he's going to come back this time."

"Minho?"

"I've been waiting. He always apologizes, you know? He doesn't mean it. I'm just a lot, so I get it."

Jeongin bit his tongue, squeezing Hyunjin into him tighter, "Oh, you poor lovesick fool."

A low whimper fell from Hyunjin's lips, "You must think I'm insane."

"Not insane, just human" Jeongin spoke sincerely, even though his entire world was drowning in a tsunami of anger and heartache.

Hyunjin was so vulnerable. He had to fight hard to conceal the pent up emotions that were building and building.

He was not insane, the only one who had issues was the one who thought it was okay putting their hands on someone else's skin without consent or in the act of anger.

Hyunjin didn't deserve this, no one deserved this.

They just laid there, a blanket of words hovering above them, thick and heavy, waiting to sweat them out, while they just dissolved into the comfortable embrace.

An hour had passed, the low hum of electricity and shaky breathing being the only noise that passed the minutes by until Jeongin grunted, pulling himself up into a sitting position, hand gripping at Hyunjin's sweater, "Come on, you need a bath."

"Imie," Hyunjin pouted.

"You take a bath, and after I'll go get your favorite food."

"Donair with extra donair sauce and takis?"

"Anything you want.

Hyunjin sat up, sniffling softly while he reached out his hand. Jeongin took it, curling his fingers into the others while they went into the bathroom.

"Don't look okay?"

"Okay," Jeongin, turned leaning up against the doorframe. His eyes sneaking glances in the large bathroom meal as Hyunjin stripped down to the sound of the warm water filling the tub. His blood was boiling hot. His precious Hyunjin covered in bruises, one stretching from his hip up the side of his ribcage, deep shades of purples and blues, mixing with the browns and yellows.

It was so much more than just an accident, there was no apology that could ever fix those wounds that were left upon Hyunjin's body. Some older than others, some new and prominent. But as Hyunjin turned to put his stack of clothes on the counter, Jeongin could see the full extent of damage. His left eye swollen shut, completely purple and black, his bottom lip busted, dried blood flaking on his chin.

He would kill Minho. He would fucking kill him.

"You said you wouldn't look," Hyunjin whispered, caughting Jeongin's reflection in the mirror.

"I'm sorry," Jeongin muttered, "I didn't mean too."

"It's okay," Hyunjin stuttered,arm draping over his chest, an act of insecurity, "Do you hate me now?"

"God, no," Jeongin cried out, lips trembling, "None of this is your fault."

"It kind of is," Hyunjin let out a broken laugh.

Jeongin broke, the heavy dam behind his eyelids cracking as the tears spilled, flooding his hot cheeks. He was so frustrated, so utterly enraged.

"No one deserves this," Jeongin choked, "Especially not you. He's a fucking peice of shit Hyunjin, a fucking worthless peice of shit. And if I ever see him again, I'll fucking kill him. I'll fucking kill him, Hyun-"

Hyunjin dropped to the floor, a hand pressed to his mouth as he let out an ugly sob, chest rising and falling in deep heavy breaths as he choked and just sobbed. Hyunjin's delicately crafted snow globe had just fallen from the top shelf, shattering around him, the pieces falling apart and scattering, the shimmering glitter forever seeping into the cracks, forever to be seen, but always out of reach. 

A wound so deep that would never really heal, forever a victim playing a blaming game, but they were always on the losing team. Countless nights questioning if you could have done better, if you could have just stopped the awful fighting.

Replaying every moment and wondering where you went wrong, what you did to just make them so angry.

A twisted game of stepping on eggshells, searching for the missing piece amongst the story that was forever unravelling at your fingertips.

"I shouldn't have stayed," Hyunin sobbed, "I should have told you sooner, I'm so stupid to think he loved me."

Jeongin sucked in a breath, "You aren't stupid, come on, let's get you in the bath okay? You're probably beyond dehydrated."

He should have seen the signs.

The wincing when he went in for hugs, the complaining about his body hurting, the bags that had grown under his eyes.

He should have noticed. It was his job to notice.

Hyunjin nodded his head slowly, his black hair falling in front of his face, the thick strands noticeably greasy and unwashed, heavily knotted. Jeongin helped Hyunjin get into the warm water, pushing the bubbles up to help give him some coverage.

After grabbing a washcloth from the linen closet he washed Hyunjin’s skin gently, rubbing the warm cloth up and down his tensed shoulders and neck, wiping the dried blood from his chin and lip. Hyunjin played with the bubbles, scooping up a handful and watching as they fell from his hand, iridescent suds spilling back into the tub.

“Do you want to wash your hair now?” Jeongin questioned, reaching for the cup that was kept on the edge of the tub.

Hyunjin tipped his head back, eyes closed, lips parted slightly. Jeongin could hardly pull his eyes from the black eye, jaw clenching tightly while his heart shattered. Hyunjin was beautiful, even like this. Even like this.

One hand poured the water while the other brushed the water through, wetting the hair completely before lathering in the shampoo and washing it out, a week's worth of grime mixing into the bathwater, next was the conditioner, he lathered the ends, reaching for a comb that was kept on the bathroom counter, and patiently brushed out the knots, working hard to not hurt Hyunjin while he stared down at the bubbles. But truthfully Jeongin wasn’t even sure that he was there at all, dissociated or just thinking, and who could really blame him.

Jeongin wrapped the towel around Hyunjin, and guided him back to the bedroom, grabbing the thickest, comfiest clothing that occupied Hyunjin’s small closet.

“Okay, get dressed and I’ll strip the bed.”

Hyunjin gave a sad nod, turning to the pile of clothes on top of his vanity.

Jeongin stripped the bedding, pooling the fabric into a pile on the floor, and grabbed the spare set from the linen closet. He made the bed quickly, patting it softly. Hyunjin crawled into the bed, tucking his knees up to his chest. Jeongin grabbed the comforter and pulled it on top of Hyunjin, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Get some rest, I’ll clean up and go get some food, okay?”

“Okay,” Hyunjin nodded, “Don’t go for long, okay?”

Jeongin offered a sincere smile, “I won’t be long.”

He closed the door behind him, and went to the patio door first, pulling the curtain and patio doors open to let in the fresh air. He cleaned the living room first, saving as many pieces of the vases that he could as well as the pebbles, collecting them all into a cardboard box that he would take back to his place. He could fix them, he would fix them.

Next was the kitchen, putting the dishes in a hot sink of water to soak them and cleaning the shards of glass and wine from the floor, a red tint left behind on the white linoleum. He straightened up the shoes and cleaned off the table, the bag of trash tied at the front door for when he left.

The apartment looked clean again, but the memory was already forever imprinted. A tear slid down Jeongin's cheek as he stood in the middle of the living room. His chest was filled with this heavy weight, bubbling up his throat. Hyunjin didn’t need to know what he was going to do.

Hyunjin didn’t ever need to know about the way that Jeongin pinned Minho down to that lacrosse field, fist after fist slamming down into his face while he screamed and lost his temper, red blurring his vision while everyone just watched, smiles on their faces as Minho finally got what he had deserved. 

They had all known that Minho was an asshole, but none were brave enough to stand up to him.

Jeongin didn’t stop until he was pulled off by another lacrosse player, Seungmin, “That’s enough, I think he’s gotten the message.”

Jeongin laughed, spitting down on the body that groaned beneath him, “If you ever go near Hyunjin again, I’ll fucking kill you.”

Minho coughed, blood sputter up from his lips, a smirk stretching across his bloody face, “I always knew you were Hyunjin’s little bitch.”

Seungmin let go, sighing, “I guess he didn’t.”

Jeongin kicked out his foot, nailing Minho right under his ribcage, kicking over and over again while Minho cried out in pain. 

"You’re nothing but a fucking coward,” Jeongin screamed, “He trusted you and you fucking hurt him, for what to fuel your own sick fucking ego. You’re fucking scum.”

One final blow and Jeongin was stepping away, his chest rising and falling roughly as he tried to catch his breath, cheek soaked in tears and splattered in crimson dots.

He staggered back, looking up at the crowd of people that just watched, no cameras or phones pointed at the violent scene, they had just watched.

“You should leave before campus security comes,” Seungmin spoke, “If they ask, we won’t tell them you were here.”

Jeongin nodded his head, leaving the unraveled mess behind him, his knuckles bloodied and bruised, his mind still uneasy.

It made him no better to choose violence, but in these circumstances, he couldn’t hold it back, he couldn’t just let Minho get away with it.

When an abuser gets away with it, they’ll continue to do it, knowing that they can get away with it. 

He cleaned himself up in the nearest convenience store restroom, washing the blood and dirt from his skin before heading back to Hyunjins apartment. A bag of food and snacks waiting to be delivered in his passenger seat.

“You took so long,” Hyunjin mumbled as Jeongin pushed open the door.

“Sorry,” Jeongin muttered, flicking on the bedroom light, and placing the bag of snacks and food down onto the bed, “I got all of your favorites.”

Hyunjin smiled, his eyes scanning over Jeongin’s bruised knuckles, “Do you want some ice for that?”

Jeongin shook his head, “No, I’ll be okay.”

“Mmm, did you get extra donair meat?”

“Of course,” Jeongin smiled, “Hey? Hyunjin?”

Hyunjin looked up at him, while he unwrapped the foil on his food.

“I’ve been so busy with school, I can hardly keep my house clean and look after whiskers, would you just move in with me already?”

“Can I pay a portion of the bills?”

“Would that make you happy?”

Hyunjin took a bite of his food, nodding his head with puffy cheeks.

“Then you can pay for electricity and the internet, and sometimes groceries?”

“Deal, but you have to eat supper with me every night, I’ll cook."

Jeongin smiled, “I’m fine with that, I’ll call the movers tomorrow, I can’t stand you living in this shady apartment complex.”

“You can’t stand me being out of your sight,” Hyunjin corrected, nibbling on another bite of food.

“Well, you’re the closest thing I’ve got to family, I want you to be close.”

Hyunjin smiled again, “Thank you, Jeongin, for everything.”

Finding solace was hard for Hyunjin, his toes dipping into the healing waters, but never past his ankles but just enough that he would eventually be 'okay' again, Jeongin had never really forgiven himself, always blaming himself for never checking in on Hyunjin sooner, for never noticing. But he had come to terms with the fact that it was something he never would have been able to stop.

Hyunjin was the only one with the power to save himself from that situation.

But as the years went by, they healed together. 


End file.
